COMA songfic
by Liu HeeHee
Summary: bukan cerita tentang B.A.P, cuma song fic dari B.A.P Coma, cerita yang gw alamin sendiri di fake world bernama role player. cast GTOP , ANGST , YAOI , BROKEN , HURT


cuma sekedar songfic , dari lagu B.A.P coma , ini lagu menyentuh banget , pas banget buat kejadian yg gw alamin semenjak di tinggal orang yg gw kenal dari dunia role player ... just enjoy the fic , no bash & no copy

**LiuHeeHee**

**COMA**

**Cast : GTOP**

**YAOI , HURT , ANGST **

_**After you left, I lost control**_  
_**I become drunk every night and stumble around**_  
_**Spit out curses because I think of you, who was cold**_  
_**I feel dirty**_

" ji, sudah lah jangan memaksakan dirimu , lihat kau sudah mabuk ! " bentak seorang namja bernama Taeyang

" hemm , aniiya kkk ~ " kata jiyong sambil terus meminum sebotol wine yg tersaji di depan nya

" aish , semenjak jiyong putus dari seunghyun dia selalu begini , ke club dari malam sampai pagi , mabuk mabukan , lihat saja badan nya sekarang , tambah kurus , juga kantung matanya yg berlipat , skeceriaan yg terpancar di wajah imutnya itu juga sudah tidak pernah terlihat semenjak hari itu " batin taeyang

" hyuniee bogoshipoo " gumam jiyong sambil memejamkan matanya

" hah , apa aku harus jadi bodyguardnya setiap malam " kata taeyang sambil mengusap kasar wajah tanmpan nya

taeyang pun memapah jiyong yang sudah mabuk itu kembali ke apartment nya

jiyong POV

" ahhh pusing sekali " kataku sambil mengurut-urut kepala ku yang benar2 mau pecah

" ini pasti efek berbotol2 akohol yg kuminum kemarin " batinku

aku pun bangun dari tempat tidurku dan ku lihat sebuah memo di meja nakasku

" jangan lupa sarapan , jangan lupa ke kampus , dan jangan ke club lagi nanti malam , badanmu berat tau ! XP , aku sudah memberi makan Gaho & Jolie , maaf tidak bisa menemanimu sampai pagi , daesungie sedang sakit , jadi aku harus merawatnya , kalau ada apa2 , telpon aku , oke ? with love, YB"

" hah , menyebalkan kenapa daesung harus sakit aku kan jadi sendirian " gumamku malas sambil membuang memo itu

jiyong pun bergegas membasuh mukanya , mandi dan menggosok gigi

no one pov at campus

" ah hyung , apa kabar ? lama ga keliatan " kata jiyong basa basi pada salah satu sunbae di campus nya , atau bisa di bilang mantan namja chinggunya seunghyun

"baik " kata seunghyun sambil terus membaca bukunya tanpa memperhatikan jiyong

" ah okay " kata jiyong sambil menunduk dan menggigit bibirnya

" hmm " balas seunghyun acuh

**_I overflow in anger, and scream_**  
**_Your face that appears in the cracked mirror_**  
**_It seems like our love that's broken into many piece_**  
**_I stand at the end of this tiring cliff, and_**  
**_rip apart the memories I had with you_**  
**_I don't have it_**

"huff, bahkan sampai sekarang aku tidak mengetahui alasan kita putus hyung , kenapa , kenapa ?!" kata jiyong sambil meninju kaca di dalam kamar mandinya

kaca itu pun retak , tanganya berdarah , mengalir ke jari - jari kurusnya ,

sakit ...

bukan tangan nya , tapi hatinya , putus di hari jadi yang ke 6 tanpa penjelasan apapun dari sang pacar

jiyong pun menatap cermin yang retak itu

" annyeong ji " tiba2 munculah bayangan seunghyun sedang tersenyum lembut kepadanya dalam kaca yg retak itu

jiyong pun kaget dan menggelengkan kepalanya

ilusi , ternyata semua hanya ilusi semata

**_flashback on ~_**

" hyung , ada final destination ! " teriak jiyong dari ruang tengah

" jinja ? ayo nonton bersama " kata seunghyun sambil memeluk jiyong dan mengusap lembut kepala jiyong

**_flashback off ~_**

" fuck ! " jerit jiyong sambil meremas2 rambutnya dan merosot ke lantai kamar mandinya

**_What can I do What can I do_**  
**_I get lost in a maze and stay in that spot_**  
**_What can I say what can I say_**  
**_It's becoming blurred_**  
**_I can't see your face_**

" apa yg harus kulakukan hyung , aku tak bisa hidup tanpa mu " kata jiyong sambil berbaring di kasur nya dan tertidur

jiyong terlihat semakin kurus , pengaruh alkohol memang terlihat jelas di badanya , badan kurus itu terlihat semakin kurus , kantung mata yang menghitam , kumis yang mulai tumbuh , rambutnya yang mulai panjang , kalau bukan orang yang dekat denganya kurasa tidak ada yang mengenalinya

" my world " kata seunghyun sambil memeluk jiyong dari belakang

" h..hyung ini benar hyung ? " kata jiyong sambil menangkup pipi seunghyun

" ne , jiyongie ayo kejar aku " kata seunghyun sambil berlari masuk ke dalam sebuah labirin besar di dalam taman

" hyung , tunggu aku ! " kata jiyong sambil berlari masuk dalam labirin itu

" hyung, eodiya ! " teriak jiyong

jiyong pun menyusuri labirin itu , tapi yang di dapat hanyalah jalan buntu , semak2 kosong tanpa seunghyun disana

**_I can't move in the darkness_**  
**_I can't feel anything_**  
**_Tears fall down_**  
**_I'm trapped in memories of you, no_**  
**_Please hold onto my hand, so that I can wake up_**  
**_Please don't go_**

**hari mulai gelap dan Jiyong masih dalam labirin itu**

" hyung , kau dimana aku lelah , dan aku takut " kata jiyong sambil terus berlari mengitari labirin itu

"ini seperti tempat yang sama , kenapa aku terus berputar2 " kata jiyong

" HYUNG ! " teriak jiyong

**brukkkk~**

tanpa sengaja jiyong jatuh dari tempat tidurnya ...

" mimpi , hanya mimpi hiks " kata jiyong sambil menangis dalam diam

**flashback on ~**

" hyung , aku mau ke tokyo disney land " kata jiyong

" eumh , besok kita pergi ke sana ne ? " kata seunghyun

" jinjayo ? " kata jiyong

" ne jiyongie " kata seunghyun lagi

**skip time at DISNEY LAND ~**

" huah lelah sekali hari ini " kata jiyong senang

" iaa , tapi ada 1 wahana lagi yang belum kita naiki " kata seunghyun

" ne , ayo ke biang lala " kata jiyong sambil menarik seunghyun

mereka pun menaiki wahana itu , ketika biang lala itu ada di atas

" I wanna say something " kata seunghyun

" ne hyung ? " kata jiyong

" I wanna say .. Um.. I love you.. Would you be mine ? " kata seunghyun sambil memperhatikan jiyong

" mwo ? " kata jiyong dengan wajah bingung

" ne .. umm .. would you be mine ? be my world ? " kata seunghyun sambil menatap dalam mata jiyong

" a..aku mau " kata jiyong sambil menunduk malu

**flashback off ~**

**_Why did you throw me away like garbage_**  
**_Just why can't I do anything_**  
**_Just why, why why do I throw all of the memories I had with you everyday_**

" hyung kenapa kita putus , kau belum menjelaskanya " kata jiyong sambil menarik tangan seunghyun

" tidak ada yang perlu di jelaskan ji , aku hanya bosan menjalin hubungan " kata seunghyun lagi

" hyung , kumohon , apa sudah benar2 tak ada aku lagi di hatimu ? "kata jiyong sambil menangis

" aish ji jangan seperti ini " kata seunghyun lagi

" jebal , jawab saja , apa masih ada aku di hatimu ? " kata jiyong sambil berlutut depan seunghyun

" ji , bangun " kata seunghyun sambil menarik jiyong berdiri

" aku cemburu " kata jiyong

" cemburu melihat mu bersama kevin , asal kau tau aku membaca semua pesan2 mu di twitter dengan kevin " kata jiyong sambil menangis sesenggukan

" ji ... kau sudah melawati batas " kata seunghyun pelan

" hyung , kumohon kembalilah " kata jiyong lagi

saat ini jiyong seperti sampah yang tak memiliki harga diri , meminta mantan namja chinggunya kembali , padahal namja chinggunya sudah punya pacar ?

" aku ga bisa , aku sudah punya kevin " kata seunghyun mantap

" jebal " kata jiyong sambil memandang mata seunghyun

" sudahlah ! " kata seunghyun

" okay , I understand " kata jiyong sambil tersenyum

**_I'm sorry, I can't help it_**  
**_I can only look at you like this_**

" aku ingin menjadikan kevin istriku " kata seunghyun sambil tersenyum seunghyun pada Seungri

" ah benarkah ? chukkae , kevin hyung pasti sangat senang punya seseorang sepertimu " kata seungri

**nyuuuutt ~ sakit ...**

jiyong yang saat ini tepat di belakang mereka berdua , mendengar jelas percakapan mereka

" tapi hyung , sebelum itu terjadi , aku ingin mengaku " kata seungri lagi

" mengaku apa ? " kata seunghyun

" I love u " kata seungri lagi

**DEG ~ "** seungri " desis jiyong pelan

" mwo ? m..mianhae seungri kau tau aku punya kevin sekarang " kata seunghyun

" ne aku tau , aku dan tao sudah memutuskan mungkin kevin hyung yang terbaik untukmu , jadi kami akan menyerah " kata seungri akhirnya

" Tao , tao juga ? " batin jiyong sambil menyesap cappuchino nya

cappuchino , minuman yang tidak disukai jiyong dari hari lahir nya , tapi entah mengapa , putus dari seunghyun si namja penggemar cappuchino , jiyong jadi menyukai minuman itu

" chukkae hyung , maaf aku tak bilangg secara langsung , aku hanya bisa mendoakanmu dari belakang " kata jiyong sambil mengahpus air mata nya

**_You not being here not being by my side_**  
**_My heart stops it's the same as being dead_**  
**_I can't breathe living without you_**  
**_I don't even want to think about it_**  
**_Believe me I can't if it's not you_**

" final destination eoh ? " batin jiyong saat melihat layar televisi di rumahnya

jiyong pun duduk dan menonton film itu , pandanganya kosong , semua adegan sadis dan menjijikan di film itu tidak membuatnya mual

" sesak " batin jiyong sambil terus menangis dalam diam dan memegang dadanya yang sulit bernafas

" hyung , sesak " kata jiyong lirih sambil memandangi pigura berisi fotonya dan seunghyun

_**It hurts so much**_  
_**I think I'm going to go crazy**_  
_**Your scent is deeply soaked**_  
_**I think my heart's going to explode**_  
_**Even when I cry and cry and throw a tantrum, saying that this isn't it**_  
_**You, quite cruelly, say nothing**_

" yak kwon ji yong ! " seru Taeyang

" aish apa yang terjadi eoh ? lihat dirimu ! " bentak taeyang lagi sambil menghaentakan tangan jiyong

" sakit bae " kata jiyong akhirnya

" ck seunghyun ? " tanya taeyang lagi

" listen , lupakan dia okay ? lupakan choi seunghyun " kata taeyang lagi sambil menangkup pipi tirus jiyong

**flashback on**

" kenapa belakangan ini kau berubah hyung ? " kata jiyong

" berubah gimana ? " tanya seunghyun lagi

" seperti ga peduli lagi padaku " kata jiyong lagi

" jinja ? mungkin perasaanmu " katas seunghyun

" hyung , kalau kau mau kita putus aku ga keberatan kok " kata jiyong sambil menunduk

" benarkah ? kau yakin ? " tanya seunghyun

" ne " kata jiyong dengan mata berkaca-kaca

" okay kita break dulu ne ? " kata seunghyun lagi

**beberapa hari kemudian**

"break , memang bisa kembali kapan saja , tapi kalau seperti ini kurasa break artinya benar- putus " batinku

" bogoshipo hyung " kata ku lagi

" kyeopta , so cute " kata seseorang dengan suara familiar di telinga jiyong

jiyong pun menoleh dan melihat seunghyun sedang bersama kevin di bawah pohon maple

" hah bahkan sekarang kau sudah punya incaran baru , secepat itukah ? " kata jiyong sambil menghapus airmatanya

**Flashback off ~**

_**What can I do what can I do**_  
_**Even if I struggle to wake up**_  
_**I'm in that spot**_  
_**What can I say what can I say**_  
_**We loved**_  
_**You were my everything**_

" jiyong-ah saranghae " kata siwon

" kau serius ? " kata jiyong lagi

" ne maukah kau jadi namja chingguku ? " kata siwon lagi

" hemm okay " kata jiyong lagi

jiyong dan siwon pun berpacaran hingga 2 minggu , setelah itu jiyong memutuskan untuk menyudahi hubungan mereka

" hyung " kata jiyong

" ne chagi? " kata siwon lagi

" aku mau kita putus " kata jiyong

" kenapa ? " kata siwon

" sepertinya kita tidak cocok , mian hyung" kata jiyong sambil meninggalkan siwon

"huff , aku belum bisa melupakanmu hyung " kata jiyong sambil menatap foto nya dan seunghyun di disney land

**_You breathe inside of me_**  
**_I'm looking for you_**  
**_I want to hold you_**  
**_Since my heart is burnt up,_**  
**_I can't hold back any more, because I might die_**

" chukkae seunghyunnie " kata Taeyang sambil menyalami seunghyun

" ne taeyang-ah , gomawo " kata seunghyun sambil tersenyum

" chukkae mrs choi " kata taeyang sambil menyalami kevin

" hyung , jangan menggodaku " kata kevin malu-malu

" hahaha kau memang sangat cute kevinnie " kata seunghyun sambil mencubit pipi kevin -istrinya- gemas

**outside church**

" chukkae hyung " kata jiyong sambil menatap seunghyun dan kevin dari luar gereja

" chukkae " batin jiyong lagi

" maaf apa anda ada keperluan disini ? " tegur seorang satpam berbaju hitam sambil mengamati penampilan jiyong

sneakers , skinny jeans , baju kelonggaran , kacamata hitam dan rambut panjang berwarna pink nya yang terlihat urakan , benar-benar bukan style untuk ke pernikahan seseorang bukan ?

" ani ahjussi , saya hanya lewat " kata jiyong sambil berjalan menjauhi pelataran gereja itu

_**I can't move in the darkness**_  
_**I can't feel anything**_  
_**Tears fall down**_  
_**I'm trapped in memories of you, no**_  
_**Please hold onto my hand, so that I can wake up**_  
_**Please don't go**_

" beribu kali pun aku menggumamkan kata please don't go , kurasa sudah percuma hyung , semoga kau berbahagia ne " kata jiyong sambil menoleh ke belakang untuk terakhir kalinya

" goodbye my lover " kata jiyong sambil menjatuhkan kalung pemberian seunghyun dan foto selca mereka di rerumputan gereja itu

**_end_**

sedih ? ia , itu kejadian nyata yang gw alamin di dunia fake world , role player

mungkin bagian ending nya memang belom kejadian , mungkin suatu saat bakal kejadian , ff ini based on true story dengan sedikit penambahan di beberapa bagian , don't forget to review thanks


End file.
